


Isle of Forgotten Dreams

by Kuro_Ookami (Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf), tamtam1975 (capricornkitty1975)



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Romance, Shifters, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Yaoi, nagas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Kuro_Ookami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/tamtam1975
Summary: Sealed away for centuries dwells creatures of the sea and earth. When those deemed to be their destined mate draw near will cause what has been foretold to finally come true. Yet, in a world where fantasy dark and light can come to life also means they can be forgotten.





	Isle of Forgotten Dreams

A/N: hey ya’ll! It’s Kuro-kun and Capricorn here. Welcome to another one shot of ours. This is something she came up with. I always adore her ideas. Since this is completed we will finally begin a new longfic. Hopefully ya’ll will enjoy this. Hehes, I know we sure did with writing it. Please favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving some comments. We look forward to hearing what you think. Enjoy!

No flames or negativity is allowed. This means no bullying, harassment, etc. towards us or our stories because if there is any then you will be reported. Only positive and constructive feedback is allowed. This is an AU like usual.

Disclaimer: We don’t own Naruto or any of its characters.

Pairings: KakaNaru and OroSasu.

Isle of Forgotten Dreams

Sealed away for centuries dwells creatures of the sea and earth. When those deemed to be their destined mate draw near will cause what has been foretold to finally come true. Yet, in a world where fantasy dark and light can come to life also means they can be forgotten.

One of the occupants who has been here for a while had been walking to the shoreline to capture some more fish. He has raven hair and onyx coal eyes. What he wears is a simple t-shirt and jeans. His feet are bare. Yes, while he is the mate of the naga's crown prince he didn't feel bothered by it. That had been just a hand of destiny either giving him a good or bad person as his fated for the rest of his lifetime to be paired with.

Orochimaru slithered out, looking for his mate. Seeing him down near the water, he slithered out, stroking the male's neck.

"Hey, what was that for?" grumbled Sasuke, having been trying to catch some fish.

Orochimaru chuckled. "You need to be able to concentrate better than that." Orochimaru purred, eyes shining with mischief.

"And you need to stop sneaking up on me" shot back Sasuke.

"Mmm, perhaps."

"Hn, good," glared Sasuke, noticing out in the distance there's a ship.

Orochimaru looked as well. "Hmmm, be wary. There are vampires aboard." He put a protective arm around Sasuke.

"I'll be fine," glared Sasuke, but appreciated the gesture anyways.

Orochimaru frowned. He didn’t like the feeling in the pit of his stomach...not at all.

On the ship that had set out to sail are indeed vampires on board. The crown prince of them in fact. They are heading straight for the naga's homeland.

Kakashi stared off the ship, his uncovered eye taking in the sights. He said nothing.

"See anything in particular?" asked the blonde, having stepped out of the cabin onto the upper deck.

"I believe we are close to the nagas." Kakashi said, wind whipping his silver hair. He was hungry, and he needed to feed.

"Good," noted Naruto.

They sailed for what had seemed like almost ages. But before they could arrive safely onto the island as the rumors had said they ended up shipwrecked. It hadn't been the intention to occur. No one plans to be hit by a sudden big wave from a storm and then be scattered along the bank of the shoreline.

Kakashi awoke in the debris, surrounded by broken bodies and seaweed. ‘Where was he?’

The blonde could be seen a few paces away from him. Although he's still slightly out cold and eventually woke up. Going over he went to see how Kakashi is.

"Are you ok?" asked Naruto softly. "That was kind of unexpected."

"Y...yes, yes, I am fine. Are you alright?" He stood, dusting himself off, cordial but aloof.

"That's good," smiled Naruto.

Although what they didn't know is those who had been on the shoreline had been affected by the collision as well. Sasuke felt confused, unsure of what happened. All he did know is that his head is pounding.

Orochimaru tried to protect Sasuke, but the wave was sudden, and the debris copious. Praying to Kame, he looked for his lost love in the wreckage. When he saw him, Orochimaru slithered up. "Are you alright?" he hissed.

"Hn, yes," nodded Sasuke, unsure of who this person is so he did still feel confused.

Orochimaru started to collect Sasuke in his arms. "Let's get you to the medic."

"Um, ok," Sasuke hesitantly agreed, not sure who this is although maybe going to a medic would be good.

Orochimaru slithered back in with Sasuke, directing his assistants to help those on the boats. He didn’t really care, but he was a prince. Taking Sasuke to the medic, Orochimaru hissed, "Fix him."

The medic Kabuto nodded, assessing the damage before telling him, "I'm afraid your mate has a severe case of amnesia."

"Fix. Him." Orochimaru hissed angrily, eyes flashing.

"I can't," said Kabuto in resignation. "He'll remember in his own in time. All you can do is help him try to remember."

Orochimaru hissed angrily. Slithering up to Sasuke, he looked at him tenderly. "Let me show you to your room."

Gulping, Sasuke went with him. He didn't know what he had done to anger him.

"Do you remember me at all?" Orochimaru asked, dreading the answer.

"No," shook Sasuke, giving him a sad smile. "Sorry."

Orochimaru felt as if he had his heart ripped out. Nodding, he smiled. "We will get to know each other again. Rest now, dear Sasuke " Orochimaru left, angry and shaking, and in despair.

()()()

Meanwhile, Kakashi was walking along the beach. ‘Where was he??’

"Do you remember me?" asked Naruto quietly, helping regain their lost comrades although now they would be directed to the naga's palace shortly whenever Kakashi felt ready.

"No, should I?" Kakashi asked quizzically, his head tender from the beating it had taken.

"Yes, but that's ok. Come, we'll have some time to get to know each other again," said the blonde softly with a sad smile.

Kakashi followed the blonde. They were led to spacious quarters. Kakashi turned to the blonde. "Were we friends?"

"More than friends," explained Naruto. "You're the crown prince of the vampires. I'm your advisor. But we are mates too."

"I am sorry I do not remember you." Kakashi turned away. "I need to feed." He murmured.

"It's ok," he assured, knowing while they are mates the prince had neglected to ever turn him and one of his duties is being a donor. "You can feed off of me if you'd like. That is one of my purposes."

Kakashi turned, eyes troubled. The boy seemed nice...likeable even. He had no desire to cause him pain. "This may hurt..." he said, gauging the blonde's reaction.

"Go ahead," ushered the blonde, tilting his head to the side.

Kakashi gently held the blonde, biting down into the tender flesh, moaning at the taste of Naruto.

Releasing a soft moan he experienced the same spurt of pleasure he felt from his mate biting into him.

Kakashi pulled Naruto close to him, shivering. This blonde had an effect on him, that was for sure. He just wished he could remember him. Pulling back, he licked the wound to heal it. "Are you okay?" His eyes bled black.

"Yes, I'm fine. You'll remember sometime eventually," said Naruto softly.

Kakashi nodded, going into the palace.

()()()

A bit later, after Kakashi and Naruto had been shown to their quarters, Naruto was summoned to talk to the Naga prince.

Orochimaru sat on his throne, tail curled around him, hair slicked back.

Gulping, the blonde went to the throne room where the snake in the grass would be waiting for him.

"Um, you wanted to speak with me?" asked Naruto, clearly nervous.

"Yes...I heard about your...predicament." Orochimaru said smoothly. "Does the prince remember you?"

"Nope," confirmed Naruto grimly.

Orochimaru nodded. "Well, I'm sure he will. However, I would like to perhaps have a few cells from your prince, as payment for staying here. Would you arrange that, as you are his advisor?" Orochimaru's eyes didn't really look like they expected to be disobeyed.

"Fine," sighed Naruto, guessing it's a feasible payment.

"Good." Orochimaru purred. Seeing Sasuke come in, Orochimaru shooed Naruto out. "I'll send someone to fetch them later."

"Right," agreed the blonde before leaving the two alone.

Eyeing the naga warily, Sasuke kept his distance.

Orochimaru smiled at Sasuke. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Sure," agreed Sasuke, still keeping his distance.

Orochimaru smiled. "Good. I'll see you at 7?" He hid the hurt from his voice at having the one person he cared about seem frightened of him.

Nodding, Sasuke isn't sure if he should leave or not.

"May I ask why you keep your distance?" Orochimaru asked carefully.

"I don't know what you'll do to me if I'm close," admitted the Uchiha.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke. "I would never hurt you. You are my mate." Orochimaru stated quietly.

Taking a hesitant step towards him, Sasuke still isn't completely sure.

Orochimaru looked down. "Please, don't feel the need to come near me. If you are afraid, take your time. I will wait for you forever."

"Being afraid wouldn't be the right words," murmured Sasuke, cautiously approaching him.

"Well then, what would be the right words?" Orochimaru asked carefully.

"Uncertain and nervous," shrugged Sasuke.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"Hn," grunted the Uchiha, eyeing him suspiciously.

Orochimaru kept his sigh inside. He had not expected to fall in love with this dark haired beauty, but he had, and he would die for him...not that he would let anyone know that. He was working on immortality, and it may have just shipwrecked onto his kingdom. "Please, feel free to move about the kingdom. I'll come get you tonight at 7."

"Alright then," nodded Sasuke before leaving the serpent to whatever he had been up to to go walk around the village and island.

Many people saw him and bowed, knowing he was the mate of their prince.

Well, everyone did except some. Word had spread about the loss of the Uchiha's memory.

A brown haired male walked up. "Hey, Sasuke. How are ya?" His dark eyes taking in the Uchiha.

"Hn, ok I guess," shrugged the Uchiha, wondering why Shikamaru is giving him that type of look.

"So...do you remember me?"

"Only your name like everyone else," admitted Sasuke. "Nothing else aside from that."

"Hmmm...well, you wanna go on a date?" Shikamaru had always been attracted to Sasuke, and now may be his only chance.

"Um, I have to meet with Orochimaru for supper," answered Sasuke awkwardly.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Maybe," nodded Sasuke.

"Awesome." He grinned, walking off.

Although what the two didn't know if a certain serpent is watching. And he isn't none too pleased at what he has seen.

()()()

Orochimaru was waiting for his serpent to return. He had sent a faithful one to watch over Sasuke.

The serpent returned, hissing him the information that he had gathered.

Orochimaru's mouth formed into a thin line. Nodding, he informed the serpent to being Shikamaru before him.

The serpent nodded its head before heading out before bringing Shikamaru in, dropping him at its Master's feet.

Orochimaru glared at Shikamaru. "Speak." He hissed, anger flaring.

"He doesn't remember you," pointed out Shikamaru simply.

"So? He will." he hissed.

"How do you know?" challenged Shikamaru.

"He is my mate." Orochimaru ground out. "Do you wish to challenge me?"

"Yes," admitted Shikamaru truthfully.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," nodded Shikamaru, knowing he's probably claiming his early grave, but doesn't care because he know he can cheat death if he wanted to.

"Let it begin then." Orochimaru hissed, dismissing him. Plots forming in his mind, he mulled his next steps.

Later that evening...

Orochimaru looked at himself in the mirror. He dressed in luxurious robes of deep purple.

He was aggravated at himself for worrying...but worry he did, as he truly loved Sasuke...and he didn't love anything or anyone.

Which is why it'll be harder to keep him meaning Orochimaru will have to up his efforts a notch in order to make Sasuke his again instead of having to fight for him. That's only if he plays his cards right.

Orochimaru waited patiently at the table for Sasuke, looking at the clock, as it was 6:59 p.m.

Heading into the room, Sasuke took his seat across from Orochimaru. Giving him a nod of acknowledgment he wondered how this will unfold.

Orochimaru was uncomfortable, not knowing how to court well. Getting up, he served Sasuke some food. "Does this please you?" he murmured.

"Yeah," nodded Sasuke, appreciating the meal within the prince's company.

"Would you like some music?" He had snakes ready to do his bidding.

"Hn, sure," shrugged Sasuke, seeing no harm in it.

Then the snakes began to play some instruments within a melody.

Orochimaru ate, watching Sasuke. "What would you like to do after eating? I was going to suggest a star viewing session..."

"That sounds interesting," mused Sasuke, munching on the delicious splay of food.

Orochimaru ordered the snakes to play Sasuke’s favorite song.

Hearing it did spark something. Getting up, he listened to it closely.

Orochimaru stood. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes," Sasuke shed a rare smile before accepting the prince's hand.

Orochimaru danced well, considering he didn't have legs. Lightly putting his hands on Sasuke's waist, he moved to the music.

During the dance, Sasuke said quietly, "I remember you from the song, but not what we are."

"Well, that's a start." Orochimaru smiled quietly.

Nodding, Sasuke hoped he would recover more of his lost memories in time. 

"I don't remember my brother," admitted Sasuke, but at least he did recall who Orochimaru is.

"Let us take you to see him then." Orochimaru declared.

"Ok," nodded Sasuke, a little nervous though.

Orochimaru and the snakes led him to a room where Itachi stayed. Knocking, Itachi answered.

"Hi," acknowledged Sasuke, clearly not recognizing Itachi at all.

"Little brother." Itachi moved aside so that Sasuke could come inside. Orochimaru didn't want to cut the date short, but he knew Itachi was important to Sasuke.

Heading inside, Sasuke didn't exactly recognize him. He felt like he should know him, but he didn't.

"I will leave you two alone. Good night, Sasuke." Orochimaru took Sasuke's hand, kissing it, inhaling Sasuke's scent.

Blushing, Sasuke knew that it's good for him to be alone with this guy who calls him his brother. But there's a part of him that wanted Orochimaru to stay.

"If you need me, I have had them set you a room next to me." Orochimaru hissed, slithering out the door.

As it closed, Itachi turned to Sasuke, hurt in his eyes. "You don’t remember me, do you?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke replied, "No, not at all."

"Well, little brother, I will help you remember." Putting his index and middle fingers together, he tapped Sasuke on the forehead lightly.

"Hey, not fair," Sasuke glared lightly, thinking he recalled something although wasn't sure.

Itachi smirked. "Come, let us talk." Itachi brewed some tea.

"Ok," nodded Sasuke, going to sit with who he thinks is his brother although remains uncertain.

The men talked long into the night, Itachi telling stories and such.

It definitely helped.

Itachi hoped, with time, he would be remembered. 

()()()

Kakashi stood, brooding, looking out the window.

"What do you remember?" asked Naruto softly, sitting beside him.

Kakashi frowned. "Not much. I remember, well, I remember a brown haired girl...Rin?"

"That was from a long time ago," said Naruto, hoping his mate would remember things soon in time.

"I remember an...Obito?" Kakashi furrowed his brows.

"Rin died during the war, but Obito is still alive. Come on, he should've been salvaged with the others. He can help," suggested Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, following the blonde. He tried to remember Naruto, but...there wasn't anything. "Naruto..." he gripped the blonde's arm lightly to stop him, "I am sorry I don't remember you. I feel like I should, but I don't."

"I know," he gave a faint ghost of a smile, leading the way to where they would be able to find Obito.

Upon seeing Obito, Kakashi stared blankly at him.

"Hey," waved Obito, getting up to hop over before guiding Kakashi over. "I know what happened. Perhaps this'll help."

He then had a piece of grass in hand before playing a tune on it. Hopefully this will help jog Kakashi's memory a bit.

Kakashi frowned. The tune sounded familiar. Suddenly, Kakashi's eye widened. "Obito!" He hugged the man, memories washing over him...but none of Naruto

"Hehe, hey there Silver Fang," grinned Obito. "Glad you remembered something."

Kakashi grinned. "It is good to see you, my friend."

"Ditto," agreed Obito, giving the blonde an apologetic look although he has something up his sleeve to remedy that as he brought out a scarf that Pakkun, Kakashi's lead hellhound, wears that Naruto had given which has his scent if he ever needed to track him down. "Here, take a whiff of this and maybe it'll help ya."

Kakashi inhaled deeply. Shaking his head on confusion he looked at Obito. "What is it?"

"Aw, c'mon, pay attention to it, ok?" sighed Obito.

Kakashi scowled, crossing his arms. "I AM trying." his eyes were dangerous.

"Yeah, sure," shrugged Obito, going to a second before bringing back a fox. "Remember Kurama at all?"

"No." Kakashi's eyes were dark. "Didn't Kurama belong to Naruto?"

"Yeah, they do," nodded Obito, thinking it might help and then went back to his grass flute to play another tune of a song Naruto created for him.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto. Stomping to the water's edge, he frowned, snarling. "Damnit! If he means so much to me why can't I remember him??"

"Because you lost your memories," stated Obito, coming over to hug him. "Just give it some time."

"Does he mean that much to me? Did I...Do I love him?" Kakashi's voice was strained.

"Yes," reassured Obito, hoping that things would be ok.

Kakashi searched for Naruto.

The blonde is there, sitting next to Kurama who is comforting him.

Kakashi went over, kneeling in front of Naruto. Eyes sad, he looked at Naruto. "I am trying."

"I know you are. Just don't strain yourself," said Naruto softly.

"But I am hurting you. And that pains me, even though I don’t know why."

"I know, but it'll take you time for you to remember," noted Naruto, having Kurama on his lap with their head on their front paws. "Just let things take time. I know you'll remember me eventually."

Kakashi nodded. Standing, he looked at Obito, then at Naruto. "I need to be alone." Walking off, his eyes studied the horizon.

"Ok," said Naruto quietly as Kurama moved closer to provide comforting warmth while the prince walked off away from them.

Staring out at the night sky, his mind wandered...what would they have shared that would bring memories back? Looking at Naruto, he walked back over. "Is there anything personal we have done...said...that could jolt my memory?" He felt almost sick at causing the blonde pain.

"We used to watch the stars together," suggested Naruto, not sure what else would work.

Kakashi held out his hand to Naruto.

Accepting it, he got up with Kurama following to where Kakashi wanted to go.

Kakashi found some darker, private place where the stars could be seen. Sitting down, he stared at the stars.

Naruto settled down beside him. The two watched the stars in hopes some memories would be revived from it.

Kakashi frowned. It was beautiful, and it felt nice... but nothing.

Resettling on Kakashi's lap he enjoyed the starry gaze.

Kakashi stiffened. "N...naruto?" His voice was strangled.

"That’s me," smiled the blonde, snuggling against him.

"No...I mean...I remember...the first time we kissed." Pulling down his mask, he kissed Naruto's neck gently. He didn’t remember everything, but he remembered that.

Blushing, Naruto kissed him back, "It's a start."

Kakashi nuzzled his head in Naruto's neck. "Why didn't I ever turn you?"

"Because we never had time," murmured the blonde, appreciating the affectionate gesture.

"Hmmm." Kakashi murmured, saying nothing else, just putting his arms around him. "I am going to make sure you don't get tired of me, and when the time is right, to turn you."

"Heh, good. I would never get tired of you," pouted Naruto.

Sighing contentedly, Kakashi leaned back, pulling Naruto with him, and enjoyed the evening under the stars.

()()()

Time had passed. Several days turned into weeks as they stayed on the island of serpents.

Orochimaru was worried. Sasuke had gone on a couple dates with Shikamaru, as well as some with him. Orochimaru didn't know where he stood with his love.

Sasuke had currently just been walking down the hallways. Lost in thought he didn't know who he would choose when the time did come.

"Sasuke, could I ... see you for a moment?" Orochimaru was nervous...and he didn't like that feeling.

"Of course," nodded Sasuke, pivoting on his heel to go to where Orochimaru is waiting for him.

"I...I wanted to try something to jar your memories. I assume you still have not remembered?" Orochimaru was studying Sasuke carefully.

"Right," confirmed Sasuke, wondering what this could be.

Taking Sasuke into his bedroom, he ushered to the bed. "I'm not going to have sex with you, this would just be more comfortable with you sitting down."

"Ok," agreed Sasuke, sitting on the naga's bed.

Coming over behind him, Orochimaru leaned down, running his fingers down Sasuke's arms gently, hoping this would work, he licked Sasuke's neck at the juncture gently, then bit down. He remembered that Sasuke had enjoyed being bitten.

From the initial bite he released a soft moan. It did jog his memory a sufficient amount. Wrapping his arms around him he held him close.

Orochimaru licked the wound closed and looked at Sasuke, holding his breath.

"I remember you now," he said quietly, stroking his mate's scales.

"And..." Orochimaru prodded...just because Sasuke remembered him didn't mean he remembered his feelings.

"I remember you're my mate," answered Sasuke.

Orochimaru smiled, pulling Sasuke into the first truly passionate kiss since the shipwreck. "It's about time, love." he hissed, flicking Sasuke's cheek with his tongue when he pulled back.

Panting lightly from the kiss he pouted at him, "Yeah, well no one told me this would happen."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Well, now that you remember me, what shall we do?" There was a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Did you have something planned?" asked Sasuke, wondering what his lover is up to.

"Well, that would depend on whether you wanted to be around people...or not." he smirked.

"Nope, don't really want to be around others," admitted the Uchiha, grinding against him.

"Good." Orochimaru murmured, grinding back, kissing, sucking, and biting along Sasuke's neck.

Moaning softly, he tilted his head to the side to expose more of his neck for his mate to work on it.

Orochimaru let out a moan himself, running his hands up into Sasuke's hair. "Shall we do this nicely, or more with...ropes and things?" Orochimaru asked as he made an angry red mark on Sasuke's neck.

"Hmmm, haven't it done it in a while so soft now and rough later," replied Sasuke, moaning at the mark left on his flesh.

"Of course..." Orochimaru hissed, laying Sasuke on the bed, kissing him all over gently while he disrobed his mate.

Looking up at his mate he felt at peace knowing that everything felt back to the way it's supposed to be.

()()()

Meanwhile, Naruto still had a long way to go before Kakashi would recall everything.

Kakashi was irritable about that. "I'm undead. I shouldn't be able to lose my memory in the first place." Kakashi mumbled, looking at the blonde as he tried to recall, again.

"I thought that too, but strange things can happen," shrugged Naruto.

"I can't even make you mine until I remember it all...it seems like that would be cheap and cheating, in a way." Kakashi's frustrations were mounting.

"What should we do then?" asked Naruto, hugging Kakashi because he can tell he's getting aggravated.

"Let's take a walk." Kakashi suggested, taking Naruto's hand.

"Ok," agreed the blonde, going along with him.

As they walked through the market area, there was much buzz about the prince's mate recovering his memory. Kakashi became more glum.

Naruto squeezed his hand. Eventually the silver haired male would regain what he still can't recall.

Kakashi froze. Frowning, he looked at Naruto. "I just heard something...disturbing. Please, let's go back to our quarters."

"Sure," nodded Naruto, taking him back into a quiet place which is their chambers. "Are you ok?"

"No, I am disturbed. I just overheard that another clan of vampires are coming here. Are they friendly or not?"

"Probably friendly," shrugged Naruto.

"So I don't need to worry about turning you? No one will try to steal you?"

"I can't promise that," said the blonde sadly. "Just because they're friendly doesn't mean that won't happen."

Kakashi frowned. Looking at Naruto, he sighed, eyes troubled. "I know this isn't optimal, but may I turn you...even though I don't remember everything about you?"

"I trust you," said Naruto, tilting his head to the side to reveal his neck. "Go ahead."

Leaning over, Kakashi gently licked Naruto's neck, kissing gently. Wrapping his arms around Naruto, he extended his fangs, biting into the tender flesh.

Naruto trusted him. Hugging him, he hoped that this would help. There's no telling. Naruto just clung on to the hope.

Kakashi drank, his eyes opening. Pulling back, he bit his wrist, offering it to Naruto as he said, "I remember now...everything. Naruto, my mate...I'm so sorry for what I've put you through."

"It's alright, love," he said softly, accepting the liquid and drank his full before lightly licking the open wound close. "What matters is you remember now."

Running his fingers over Naruto's cheek, he leaned down, gently kissing Naruto. "I remember everything that I had forgotten."

"That's great," beamed Naruto, kissing him back gently.

As the sun then began to descend below the horizon everything had been brought back to clarity. Both forgotten dreams and memories had been revived. Now, both royals of the sea and earth can finally continue their lives to build their own families and blossom throughout eternity.

 

A/N: Yays! Done with yet another one shot! This was very fun for both of us to write. We hope you all enjoyed how it unfolded. As it was stated in the beginning notes we will be starting a new longfic next. We hope you all enjoyed this. Please remember to leave some comments!


End file.
